A drive is known from international patent application WO 2013/004467 A1. This drive has an actuator for activating the moving contact and a mechanical transmission device which is arranged between the moving contact and the actuator. The actuator of the previously known drive comprises a lifting magnet which can be switched to and fro between two lifted positions. The locking of the two switched positions of the switching device is carried out by means of a stepped profile of a drive rod which is arranged between the actuator and the contact system.